Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the acquisition of images, and more particularly devices for acquiring images of at least one moving object, in particular equipped with an automatic focusing system, which may be incorporated for example into electronic devices of the tablet or cellular mobile telephone type.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the focusing of image acquisition devices is based on the analysis of images, for example using a measurement of contrast for the majority of compact devices, or using a detection of phase for top-of-the-range devices that often demand a high level of performance in certain situations such as for example for photographing rapidly moving objects.
In general, the final decision on the focusing is taken by means of the analysis of the last image being processed received by the device prior to the activation of the command for acquiring images. Despite the progress in the techniques notably as regards the start-up and the reactivity of image acquisition devices, there still exists a time delay between the time of determination of the focusing and the time of the effective acquisition of the image.
In other words, the focusing is generally always late with respect to the effective acquisition of images, and this is all the more true when the objects to be photographed are moving at a high speed.
The acquisition of a sharp image of such a rapidly moving object by compact devices or mobile telephones is therefore a real challenge.